


Balloons

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Balloons, Gen, Party, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Balloons

“Happy birthday mom!”

Mordecai was smiling wide and proud at his mom from her bedroom frame along with his dad. He was holding some flowers as he walked over to her, she was still lying on her bed since it was pretty early.

She smiled at them both, “Awwww, thank you sweetie!”

Mordecai kissed her on the cheek and his father kissed her on the lips as he placed her birthday breakfast tray on her lap, “Who wants some birthday pancakes?”

“Oh! I do!” The woman said playfully. She took a bite, “wow, this is really good!”

“Not as good as the rest of your birthday will be!” The older man assured, “today is all for you baby, you’re in for a big ride!”

“Ohhh, we are going to the amusement park?!”

Mordecai’s dad laughed, “No no, but it’s still pretty good! But don’t ask, it’s a surprise!”

“Oh, but I love surprises! Can’t you tell me what it is? Pleaseeeeeeeee?”

“No can do missy!” He smiled and started driving Mordecai out of the room, “now enjoy your food dear, we’ll be back by noon to pick you up! Love you!”

“Love you too!”

The door was now closed behind them as the walked down the hall, “Okay son, is everything ready?”

“Of course it is. Mom is going to have the surprise of her life.”

“I still can’t believe that your boss would let us celebrate your mom’s birthday in the park. That was really nice of him.”

“Yeah….really nice…” Mordecai trailed off as he went back to the memory of him ‘convincing’ Benson to let him throw a party –aka bribing him with some help landing a new girl he had met at work. They went out a couple times before breaking up but he still owed him.

“So, this is the plan: I’ll keep your mom busy until noon and that should give you enough time to set up the final details for the party. But whatever happens, just don’t forget about one. Vital. Thing.”

“What is it?”

“Balloons.”

“Balloons?”

“That’s right son. Balloons: they are your mother’s favorite part in any birthday party she has ever had. Ever since she was a baby she would just start crying if there weren’t any balloons in her parties, and I’ll be darned before she cries on her birthday!” He said firmly, “I love that woman just too much Mordecai, please promise me you’ll make sure she has everything she needs to be happy.”

“Of course dad!” Mordecai assured him, “it’s no problem, I’m sure there’s already plenty of balloon at the park. Mom’s birthday is going to be awesome.”

About an hour and a car ride later Mordecai was already at the park, and right in front of the house there were already many picnic tables set up and ready to go with nice white cloths covering them.

The rest of the park crew greeted him as they saw him coming.

“Hey Mordecai!”

“Hey Fives, is everything ready?”

“Almost,” High Five Ghost nodded, “Benson is making sure the place is alright for your mom’s party, Pops is picking up the cake and Muscleman and Rigby are setting up the decorations over there.”

He turned around and pointed at them, they were having some kind of argument next to a step ladder.

“Why do I have to hold it? You held it last time!”

“Because, Muscleman,” Rigby argued, “If you were to go up the stair you’d probably break it AND crush me with your fall. I am waaaaay more agile so just hold the dumb ladder!”

“YOU hold the dumb ladder!”

They started wrestling each other until Mordecai stepped in, “Woah, dudes come on, it’s okay! Decorations look pretty good already!”  He started looking around, “Hold on, where are the balloons?”

“I don’t know man, we got the stuff from a box that Benson gave us. Maybe you should ask him.”

He rushed off to Benson, whose explanation wasn’t relieving at all, “We don’t have balloons.”

“Aw what?! How can you not have balloons? This is a birthday party!”

“I’m sorry Mordecai, but those were the only decorations available on our budget. Balloons are not affordable on a park funds and they are usually not reusable, so they are much more expensive than regular decorations like festoons or posters. If you want balloons you’re going to have to buy them yourself.”

“Aw come on!” Mordecai whined, “The party is just about to start, where am I supposed to get balloons now?”

“You can take the golf kart and go look for some store that isn’t closed yet. But it’s almost noon so I wouldn’t bet my life on it.”

“UGGGGGGGGGH”

Mordecai left the park on the golf cart along Rigby, and started and endless search for an open party supplies store that wasn’t too far away. Unfortunately, this montage sequence went predictably poorly as any other, wherever he went the stores were either closed, the balloons were sold out or they got chased out by a bunch of little kids with baseball bats that didn’t understand the concept of ‘piñatas’ very well.

It was almost 11:00 am and it was starting to seem hopeless.

“Ughhhh, what are we supposed to do now?” Mordecai was getting desperate, “My mom’s birthday is ruined!”

“Come on man, there’s still time! Maybe we can find some balloons around here!” Rigby offered.

“It’s pointless,” Mordecai sat down on the sidewalk, “my mom is going to cry on her birthday and it’s all my fault.”

“Mordecai and Rigby, can you hear me?”

Rigby picked up the walkie talkie they had brought along them, “Hello? Skips?”

“Got any balloons yet?”

“Not even one, every freaking store in town is a mess! They won’t sell us any!”

“That’s what I thought,” Skips said through the walkie talkie, “fortunately I may have a solution for you guys.”

“What, really?” Mordecai stood up, “what is it Skips?”

“There’s this place called ‘The Party Kingdom’ about a couple blocks away from the park. It’s pretty popular and their products are the best.”

“Oh, I heard of that place! It’s the number one party store in town, everybody knows that’s the place to go for party stuff.”

“Unless you’re broke and work at a lame park,” Mordecai pointed out. “That place is hecka expensive man; no way we can afford even just one of their balloons.”

“Don’t worry guys, I got a couple coupons that will help you out with that. They are in the kart’s trunk, just grab them and show them to whoever is helping you out there.”

“Thanks Skips!”

They drove the kart all the way to the front of the store, it was a Walmart-sized party shop that had giant letters saying ‘PARTY KINGDOM: THE LAND WHERE PARTY NEVER ENDS!”

“Woah, this place is nuts,” Rigby said as they went in. The store clerks were all dressed as medieval characters and the place was decorated as a castle and forests and other sceneries typical of fairy tales.

“Welcome to the Party Kingdom, how can I help you?” A woman dressed as a fairy asked them.

“Oh, hello miss, we were hoping you had balloons?”

“Well sure we do!” The lady said cheerfully, “what kind would you like exactly?”

“It’s for his mom’s birthday party so I guess the lame kind-OW!” Rigby said, earning a punch on the arm.

“Well we got this coupon so-” Mordecai handed her the piece of paper which the lady examined.

“I see…” She trailed off with a grim expression, before going back to her cheery self, “this way gentlemen!”

The fairy employee guided them towards the back of the store and into a large hallway, making Mordecai and Rigby understandably worried about their situation.

“Alright gentlemen, here we are!”

She pushed them into a open door and much to their surprise they were in the middle of a giant arena, with a bunch of medieval characters as spectators.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome our new challengers!” Those words were heard from some speakers and made the crowd go wild.

“Wait what? Challengers?!” Mordecai screamed.

“Didn’t you read the coupon?” The lady asked from behind some metal bars, “you’ll get some free balloons of your choice once you overcome the ceremonial Party Kingdom challenge!”

“The WHAT?”

“And now, our challengers want to win the endless supply of balloons from our treasure! If they want them they’ll have to defeat this week’s beast: THE BALLOON DRAGON!”

“Balloon dragon? Are you kidding me?” Rigby laughed, “Dude this is going to be too easy.”

Right on cue the ground started shaking as loud thumps could be heard getting closer and closer. Soon, a giant dragon made completely out of balloons stop before them and roared right on their faces.

“Okay we’re screwed.”

They started running around, trying their best to not get eaten by that horrible beast. They kept screaming and begging people to get them out, because seriously the whole thing was insane!

“What are we going to do?! I don’t want to die like this! I was supposed to die doing something cool!” Rigby cried.

“I don’t know! How do you defeat a balloon dragon?!” Mordecai looked around and saw the skeletons of fallen warriors along with some weapons.

“There!” He grabbed a bow and arrow, but was slightly disappointed to see they were ALSO made of balloons, “aw what? Come on!”

“MORDECAI WATCH OUT!”

He looked up to see the dragon flying directly at him, ready to gobble him up in one bite. He let out a yelp as he pointed the bow and arrow at his head, one clear shot between the eyes and the beast was done, gone in a giant explosion proper of a balloon being popped.

“Congratulations, challengers! You have succeeded in your quest!” The speakers let out as victory music played in the background.

They got the balloons they wanted and even more than they could possibly use, and were told to come back whenever they wanted to-that meant never for as long as they lived.

Back at the park, Mordecai’s parents arrived and the party was already filled with colorful balloons everywhere! Mordecai’s mom cried, but they were tears of joy.

“I’m so lucky to have such an amazing family! And thank you for letting me celebrate my birthday here Benson, it’s so amazing to be here with all of you guys!”

“It’s no problem ma’am,” Benson smiled. He turned to Mordecai and Rigby, “great job with the balloons guys, where did you even find them?”

“Party Kingdom.”

“Pretty neat place.”

“That’s great to hear, because my niece’s birthday is coming soon and I’d like you to go get some more for me. Think you can handle that?”

 


End file.
